


Love and a Dream

by LowKeyGayHyena



Series: Something I Need [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dinah Lance - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Mentioned Young Justice Team - Freeform, Never Going to Work, Never Work, Roy Harper - Freeform, Trapped, closeness, sexual tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyGayHyena/pseuds/LowKeyGayHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week has past and it is time for the team and Red Arrow to fight one another. The matches go on, but one in particular takes a surprising turn for our little bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! The newest part to 'Something I Need' is here! Sadly this is the last fully written part I have from months of trying to figure out plots and stuff. That doesn't mean I am stopping, oh no. Only means I will have a day gap in between each upload most likely. I am open to ideas you may have for this series! Hope you all enjoy!

Dick, better known as Robin when night falls, quickly ducked down on all fours away from the fist aimed at his head. He lunged and tackled the figure to the ground. This movement was so much easier than previously before. He couldn’t manage it against the man, as he was much bigger and stronger than he.

The figure on the ground grabbed the Boy Wonder and throwing him to the side only for the boy to spring back on his hands. Robin stood and watched the figure move back and forth taking into account the strength in those muscles.

 _I can’t hit him high, he’s too strong for me. Lifting won’t work, he’s heavier. Speed, ha! I might as well be fighting flash. So maybe.._ Robin leaped forward as the man did, but it didn’t phase him. The young sidekick kicked to the left of the figure knowing he would catch the leg with his reflexes.

 _Now’s my chance!_ The acrobat put his circus skills to use and kicked again, but to the right with his foot being caught. He spun on his hands able to throw the man off balance and took this opportunity to kick him back. It was all going according to plan, but leave it to this man to derail it the second he finds an opening. Perhaps he knew all along. Who knew what was going on in that mysterious mind. Red Arrow, a.k.a Roy Harper, was able to find the one flaw in Robin’s plan to throw him off.

The week had gone by well, full of new techniques and many bruises that were reminders of mistakes to not repeat. The end of the vigorous training consisted of the Young Justice members and Red Arrow, sparring against each other. And of all the luck in the world that follows the bat family, Robin was paired with his teenage crush Roy Harper.

The fight began with neither boys making a move, just simply sizing each other up. They are both thinkers. Looking for the best possible way to take down the target swiftly with as little problems as possible. Robin has been taught by the best intellectual fighter alive, the Batman. Even with this it only makes the playing field even.

Red Arrow was bigger, stronger, almost fully grown. He was a force to be reckoned with even at this age. That is something the young acrobat admired. At his young age, Red Arrow had gone out on his own making a name for himself with no regret. How he ran at life head on with everything he had, he was a role model for Robin. The archer was something Robin wanted, what he **needed** to be better.

Red Arrow saw something in his eyes. Something that hinted a loss of focus and with that he took his chance. The timing perfect. He grabbed at Robin making the boy lean back away from his attacker. Here it was, the perfect trap. Red Arrow swept his leg at the feet of the distracted boy bringing him down on his back with a loud thump.

“O-” Robin had no time to finish his word.

Within those split milliseconds Red Arrow had stepped and now currently hovering over the circus boy on his back. He went to punch and was blocked by the kids hand. He tried again with another hand and was stopped in his attempt.

 _If I don’t move now he’s going to win._ Robin wrapped his legs around the older boy’s waist tight. Red Arrow seemed to halt and stiffen just for a second. The young protege was too focused on the fight to notice. He twisted his hips to flip them but he couldn’t. Red Arrow was too heavy. The result the boy was not looking for happened.

Robin squeezed his legs more lining his ass with the archer’s crotch. Something inside the young boy made him realize their current position. He blushed and looked up at his role model. The mask was doing everything in its power to hide those blue eyes, but they could do nothing to stop Robin’s mind from seeing them. He wondered if they were still holding that flame. The flame that showed when he was in combat, but what the boy didn’t know is that this flame was much different and fueled by something more than adrenaline.

The fists lowered and tensions rose between the two bodies. Those hands that pulled back an arrow with such ease moved down his sides making their way to his hips. Those strong fingers resting on top of the thin pants of Robin’s costume. The older hero looked down at the younger’s face and leaned foreword. Both bodies mimicking each other, leaning closer until something soft hits each others lips in a simple kiss.

The older boy leans back while the younger opens his eyes behind the mask and looks up. What he sees is nothing. There is no anger or happiness on that face that he so adores. Then, the hands move. The hands on his hips exert the force they use to pull back an arrow, and shove him onto the ground. Red Arrow looks down at the boy saying nothing.

“Re-”

In a quick step back, Red Arrow turns and walks away.

Black Canary turns to see her boy leaving quickly. She says nothing, but looks at the Boy Wonder on the ground as he continues staring off in the distance of the archer.

Something struck the young sidekick. Something that screamed in his head to get up and go after his love interest. To go and talk with him, maybe play it off as a joke. That’s it, a joke. It was all a joke. No. This was too much to be a joke. Not to mention he could take it the wrong way and distance himself more than he already has. Robin was stuck. He was stuck between love and a dream.


End file.
